lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Hansocareers.com
Hansocareers.com is a website that is officially part of The Lost Experience. The site is also a sponsor tie-in with the job listing website Monster.com. On 24 May 2006, a new button labeled "Careers" appeared on the Hanso Foundation website in the bottom right corner, to the left of the RSS button. Clicking this will take you to Hansocareers.com. Clicking on the Search for Jobs button (regardless of other settings) displays the same 5 job listings. Below each listing description is a non-visible link to the Hanso Foundation Bios page. In the text of those listings, twelve letters are grayed out: N S L U T M I E M A Y A. When this anagram is rearranged, it spells: Inmate Asylum. Entering this as a password in Vanderfield or Peck (no login name is required) in the Board of Directors section reveals a message from Persephone. Job listings * Personal Assistant to Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, DK-Copenhagen ** LOCATION: NEW YORK, USA/COPENHAGEN, DENMARK. The successful applicant will work in close proximity with the Chief Technologist and Operating Officer of the Hanso Foundation, providing support in both his personal and professional endeavors. The applicant must have at least three years of experience as either a primary or secondary assistant to a high-level professional corporate officer and must have a Ph.D. or advanced scientific degree in any one of the following fields: cryptography, comparative religion, molecular biology, [[Lacanian psychoanalysis|Laca'n'''ian psychology]], fluid mechanics, turbulence and computation -- or a minimum of 5 years in a recognized think-tank or government sponsored research facility. Fluency in Danish is essential, as well as French and German with some working knowledge of multiple a's'ian languages. * Organ Courier, Santa Barbara, CA ** The successful applicant will combine not only a working knowledge of tissue-transp'l'antation procedures and the latest pharmaceutical agents involved in this growing field, but also an ability for high-speed travel, diplomacy and an extensive knowledge of transit restrictions and regulations as well as traffic laws around the world. Fl'u'ency in at least five languages including French, German, Russian and Chinese is crucial - as is a willingness to achieve fluency in sub-saharan regional and '''t'ribal dialects. Knowledge of martial arts, self-defense and extensive weapons training is essential, but applicants willing to receive training in these areas will receive due consideration. * Art Therapist/Psychologist, IS-Vik ** The successful applicant will receive a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to work in a state-of-the-art m'ental care facility using cutting edge technology in the company of the best and brightest in the field. The successful applicant will relocate to the coastal city of Vik, '''I'celand and work with a varied, diverse population of patients from around the world. Practical experience providing care for highly-gift'e'''d and highly unstable minds is essential, as well as fluency in Eastern European languages and a working knowledge of applied mathematics. Extensive background checks, periodic drug testing and a lifetime non-disclosure agreement are mandatory requirements of this position. * Simian Veterinarian, TZ-Zanzibar ** The Hanso Foundation's simian research facility is looking for a motivated, eco-friendly, outgoing world-traveler with a specialty in higher pri'm'ates! Responsibilities will include the primary medical care of a large population of orangutans! The successful applicant will be required to sign a multi-year contract as well as non-disclosure agreements spanning the remainder of the Foundation's existence - extensive periodic drug testing and background checks are mandatory. Current or past membership in organizations such as the Sierra Club, Greenpeace, Amnesty International, People for the Ethical Treatment of '''A'nimals or any advocacy group dealing with environmental or animal-rights issues will disqualify any and all prospective applicants. No room and board will be provided to spouse/child. * Anger Management Director, KR-Seoul ** The successful applicant will work with the Hanso Foundation's Public Relations department to rapidly and efficiently''' manage unforeseen human complications of the Foundation's work. Experience in human rights and environmental litigation is essential, as is a persuasive, open demeanor - previous experience in psychology and mediation are preferred. This is a highly rewarding but also high-stress position often dealing with rapid response and mission-critical variables - the successful applicant will report to officers in the Hanso Foundation's legal and Public Relations departments. Fluency in Korean and all regional dialects as well as comfort with se''a''-based travel will be required. External Links *hansocareers.com *HansoCareers.com Television Commercial de:Hanso Careers.com Category:Hanso Foundation Category:The Lost Experience Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:The Lost Experience websites